S.O.D. 2036
S.O.D. 2036 '(Scientific Observations Department) is the second map in the Soul of the Machine storyline created by Greedyselfish. It is a remake of Greedy's first map School of Doom. It is also the sequel to Cyborg Reliance, which takes place at the same time as this map. Summary/Overview Like Cyborg Reliance, the map is based on ''Call of Duty: Online's Cyborg Rising mode. Though gameplay wise it's a hybrid between this and Treyarch's Zombies mode. As stated above, it is a remake of Greedyselfish's first map, School of Doom. Many features have been either replaced, remained the same, or has been updated to feature new ones. The map also includes the return of the four original characters from the map (Skyler Henning, Dave Herd, Zack Battleman, and Robert Van Alexander) though instead of being 16 year old high school students they are now 26 year old scientists who worked at the laboratory and are now trying to survive and make it out alive. Story '''NOTE: Much of these events are fanon and are not fully connected to the original plot so different rules and explanations apply. Around the same time as the events of the underground laboratory, the CODOL Institute's Scientific Observations Department (S.O.D.) has had a recent brief of security. The machines and cyborgs being manufactured at the facility have suddenly turned against the scientists. Only a few scientists managed to survived by hiding and barricading themselves from the hordes. Four of these scientists were in the computer room during the events, unaware and oblivious to what was happening around them. The cyborgs manage to find them and break in, starting the events of the map. Layout Due to this being a remake, much of the layout remains exactly the same. The only changes are the textures, some of the area names, and a few easter eggs. Computer Room The spawning room is much of the same as the original. There are 3 rows of tables with computers on top of them next to two windows that serve as barricades. A closet full of old computer parts and a box spawn on the left and a small room with a Malin 1894 lever rifle, Quick Revive, and a buyable door that leads to the outside worth 750 pts.. Lower Outside Area Still obtaining it's big size and cloudy, foggy nature. The lower outside area features a fence with a barrier over the opening gate next to the computer room, a small shed in the middle which can only be opened with a turbine and contains buyable Semtex grenades, a small bunker next to what appears to be a "testing range" full of dismembered robotic parts with a Mule Kick machine beside it, and a hangar containing build tables, a small plane, and a MX Garand buyable off the wall. An other side of the area contains the door that leads to the factory that can be opened with the Turbine buildable. Factory The factory contains tables and a box spawn like the original, but has cyborg parts laid down all over them with some machines hung from the ceiling. A docking platform with a Pack-a-Punch machine and a teleporter pad is here along with a FA1911 below it. There is a barricade on the top right of the room and a 1000 pts. door on the top left. Hallway In this L-shaped hallway, there is a futuristic-looking cabinet that allows players to store weapons for future usage, similar to the Lost & Found closet from the original map. In addition there is a CSG-12 that can be bought off the wall here. A staircase that leads upstairs can be bought for 1000 pts.. Upstairs Still not much up here upstairs. There are, however, two barricades, a box spawn, a buyable HG-40, a janitor closet needed for the major easter egg, and a bunch of lab coats hanging next to some lab doors. Another staircase can be bought 1250 pts. and leads to the warehouse. Warehouse The gymnasium from the original is replaced with a warehouse, possibly used for testing and building things, but retains the same layout. The bleachers are still here for some reason and contains a lobby next to it featuring two Perk-a-Colas, Speed Cola and Double Tap Root Beer. Juggernog is also located up in a small balcony. The lightbox from the original is still here along with the teleporter and power switch on top of the stage. Higher Outside Area In the hallway from earlier, there is a door that can be bought for 750 pts. that leads to the higher outside area of the map. The two wrecked school busses from the original has been replaced with what appears to be two wrecked prison busses. They lie in the same spots as originally. There is a plant research and archives building up ahead with a buyable 1000 pts. door. Fast Melee Dew returns in this map for Cyborg Zombies mode. Plant Research Lab/Archives This area consists of a hallway and lab on the right with the walls and parts of the floor covered in vines, leaves, and plant life. A large hole in the wall leads to another small lab features the Carpenter Soda machine (replacing Tombstone Soda from the original) and leads back to the hallway on the left. Ahead of the hallway is the Archives room, which replaces most of the books from the original library with old film reels, VHS tapes, DVDs, CDs, Beta tapes, etc. that can be found on the shelves. A teleporter pad and an AKSU-74 off the wall is here as well. New & Replaced Features Many features from the original School of Doom have either remained the same or have been replaced with newer features. * The Flamethrower and Sentry Gun buildable remain but the Plasma Gun buildable has been replaced by a Soul Hacker buildable. * Flamethrower & Sentry Gun buildables also feature new designs. The latter having a design similar to it's Black Ops II counterpart. * Mr. Meshley, the announcer from the original map, has been replaced by a new announcer, an unknown deep robotic voice serves as the map's announcer. * The teacher bosses from the original map are now replaced by sub-boss cyborgs with similar abilities as them. * Carpenter Cola replaces the Tombstone Soda perk from the original. * A new major easter egg that continues the storyline: No Easy Way Out. * "Armageddon", the special game mode from School of Doom, returns. The "Grief" game mode from the original has been replaced by an updated version of "Deflation" with a couple new rules. "Cage Match" is also playable here. * The "Explosive Paper Airplanes" are replaced with standard Hunter Killer drones. * "Bully Zombies" have been replaced with a new boss type called "The Securitron". Police like cyborgs armed with electric batons that can also steal your current weapon. * The Pack-a-Punch machine, the Mystery Box, and the Perk Machines now have the same skins used in Cyborg Rising. Weapons Starting Weapons * Samurai Edge A1 * Karambit Knife * M67 Grenade Wall Weapons * Marlin 1894 * MX Garand * FA1911 * CSG-12 * HG 40 * AKSU-74 * Semtex Box Weapons Assault Rifles * M4A1 Tech * MK17-CQC * Type 95 * SPBC * AKBP * MR23 * M16A4 * ACR * Fate SMGs * Vector * UMP45 * P90 * Mini-Uzi (Single or Dual Wield) * Pharo * ASM1 Speakeasy (w/ Drum Mag and Foregrip) LMGs * M4LMG * RPD * Dingo * M240 Sniper Rifles * Intervention * Barret 50 Cal. * Type 85 Evolution * WA2000 * Storm PSR Shotguns * SPAS-12 * M1014 * Model 1887 * Striker * Freedom Handguns * Desert Eagle * Raging Bull * Five-Seven (Single or Dual Wield) Machine Pistols * PP2000 * G18 Launchers * RPG-7 * Thumper Specials * Crossbow (w/ Explosive Tip) * Hunter Killer Drones * Flamethrower (as Buildable) Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Soul Hacker (as Buildable) * Fire Trap * Ice Trap * Shrink Trap Perks & Utilities * Quick Revive * Speed Cola * Double Tap Root Beer * Carpenter Cola * Mule Kick * Juggernog * Fast Melee Dew * Pack-A-Punch Quotes Not sure if I'll make those or not. Radios Probably not. Easter Eggs Major: * No Easy Way Out Achievements * '"No Shortcut Home" '(Secret/50G) - Complete the major easter egg and escape the laboritories. * '"Built 2 Kill" '(25G) - Craft the Flamethrower, Sentry Gun, and Soul Hacker in one game. Trivia * The idea to remake School of Doom came from the fact many Call Of Duty: World At War maps had been remade in Call Of Duty: Online as well as the Black Ops III maps "The Giant", a remake of Der Riese, and "Revelations", which includes mini-remakes of several maps. * Throughout the map, several pictures of famous places around the world can be seen. These locations include the Pyramids in Egypt, the Colosseum in Rome, Italy, the Delaware river in the United States, and the Guilin Peaks in China. * On Cage Match, Armageddon, and Deflation, the characters are replaced with random generic characters from the Multiplayer. * If you go inside the prison bus that on its side outside of the Plant Research Lab, the head of what looks like the T-800 from The Terminator films can be seen. * A picture of Robot Factory by ZombieHunter115 can be found in one of the books in the Archives. * The Pack-A-Punch camo is the same "Blue Cyborg" camo from School of Doom, though the P-A-P Machine is the same one from Cyborg Rising and Cyborg Reliance. * Two easter egg songs are featured on this map. The first one is "Hardwired" by Metallica and can be played when 3 glowing red vials are found. The second one is "No Easy Way Out" by Robert Tepper, which is played upon completion of the major easter egg of the same name. Category:Greedyselfish Category:Non-Canon Maps Category:Soul of the Machine